Alex's Sick Days
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: These are some side-stories of my OC, Alex Johnson, getting sick. Each chapter is where Alex gets sick from different things. Hope you all like it. Plz read and review! That would be awesome!
1. Stomach Virus

**Alex's Sick Days.**

**(A/N: A few chapters of my OC, Alex Johnson, getting sick. Like… The flu, stomach virus, the common cold, and stuff like that. This popped into my head a while back and decided to write it all out. So sue me if I keep adding new stories. I will write new chapters for my other stories eventually, so don't rush me people!)**

**~~~~At NEST Base, Diego Garcia.~~**

It was just a normal day at Diego Garcia. Humans and bots alike were walking about and some were in the Rec. Room, playing video games and were cheering on the gamers; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

With the mechs were Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, and the bots; Bumblebee, Barricade, and Roulette.

As for Alex… well… let's just say, today… She felt like slag.

Alex had walked out of the Women's bathroom while holding her stomach, feeling a little light headed and looked a little green. She suddenly felt something rise up in her throat and covered her mouth, running back into the Women's bathroom and into one of the stalls; throwing up in the toilet.

"Frag it all the way to the Pit…" She groaned as she vomited a second time.

Outside out the Women's bathroom, Arcee had passed by and then stopped in her tracks to hear the sound of purging. She turned her head to see Alex coming out of the room, holding her stomach.

"Alex? You okay?" Arcee asked the techno-organic while the look of concern was shown in the femmes optics.

"No… I woke up this morning feeling like crap and then I had to run to my bathroom to throw up… Ugh. …Hold that thought!" The girl then ran back to the women's bathroom and purged for the fourth time. In five minutes.

A couple minutes later, Alex walked out of the Women's room once again to see Arcee crossing her arms.

"You need to see Ratchet and tell him what's going on." Arcee told her while Alex let out a groan.

"Fine…" And with that, the two headed towards the Medical Bay to see Ratchet.

Once they arrived, they saw Skids and Mudflap running out of the Med Bay and down the corridor. Alex paled slightly as she and Arcee walked inside to see Ratchet walking into his office.

"Arcee… I think I'm gonna hurl.." Alex told the femme as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

After she had said that, Ratchet walked out of his office to see Alex hunching over and vomiting on the floor. She then looked up to see the CMO and chuckled slightly.

"Uh… Clean up on isle three…" She managed to say as Arcee gently rubbed the girl's back. She then looked up at the Medic.

"She's been doing this ever since she woke up." She told him.

"Someone give me a freakin' bucket please." They heard Alex say as she covered her mouth again. Ratchet then quickly walked into his office and looked around to find a human sized trash can. Finding one, he quickly grabbed it and walked out to see Alex's face turning a bit green. Ratchet handed the trash can to the techno-organic, which she gladly took it, and vomited inside.

"Thank you…" She said softly as he gently scooped her up and placed her on one of the berths. Alex then sat down with her legs were dangling from the ledge of the Autobot sized berth.

Arcee smiled a little and then left the Med-Bay, probably to tell Roulette where Alex was at. And to tell her that she's sick.

Alex then felt a tingling sensation going through her body. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Ratchet was scanning her.

"Hmmm. It appears that you've caught a stomach virus." Ratchet told her.

"Great." She stretched out the word and groaned. "Just great…" She had let out a soft sigh and placed the small trash can next to her and lied down backwards to stare at the ceiling.

**~~~~~An hour later.~~**

Alex was now in her pajamas, which were a light blue tank top and a pair of black fuzzy pajama bottoms with cute skulls all over them.

She then heard three sets of heavy footsteps and turned her head to see Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Roulette walking over to her. So, Alex slowly sat up and smiled weakly at the two.

"Hey…"

"Hey squirt. Heard you got nasty stomach virus." Roulette said as she placed a gentle hand on the girl's back.

"Sadly, yes… Ratchet said that I have to stay in the Med Bay for a few days until it goes away." Alex told the three. She then let out a soft sigh. "Thankfully my stomach decided to stop acting up for now."

"Hope you get better soon Alex." Sunstreaker said as gently ruffled her short chin length hair. Alex smiled at that.

"Aren't you at least grossed out that I'm sick?" She asked him. He just shrugged.

"I care about you. That's why I'm not grossed out about you whenever you get sick."

"Same here." She looked at Sideswipe who had a soft smile on his faceplates. "As long as you don't annoy the Hatchet."

"I heard that!" Came Ratchet's voice from his office, making Sideswipe freeze for a second and smirked. Roulette rolled her optics playfully at the silver mech and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Sides, let's get out of here before Ratchet starts throwing his infamous wrench of his at your helm." She told him while dragging him out of the Med-Bay door. Sunstreaker just shook his helm in amusement and followed the two.

Soon after the three had left, Alex then felt something rise up her throat. Grabbing the small trashcan, she lowered her head to vomit inside.

"Ugh… Being sick, sucks…"

A few hours later, Ratchet had moved the girl onto one of the human sized berths. Thankfully her stomach had calmed down and didn't feel the urge to throw up again.

Which she was so thankful for.

Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, making Alex groan softly.

"Frag…"

Like she said before, being sick, sucks.

Later on that afternoon, she got more visitors to see how she was doing and hoping that she would get better soon.

**~~~~~A Few Days Later.~~**

After Ratchet had scanned the girl for the third time that morning, he told her that the virus was gone and said that she could leave the Med-Bay.

"Thanks Ratchet, for everything." She told him as she walked out of the Medical Bay.

Ratchet smiled at her walking form and walked back into his office.

After walking down a few corridors, she saw the doorway that lead into the rec. room. Smiling, she walked up to the doorway to see who was inside.

There was Optimus Prime, Tai, Sparrow, Techno, Jazz, The major twins and the minor twins, Bumblebee, Barricade, Roulette, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and a few NEST soldiers that she knew.

So, she walked inside to where Roulette was standing and then stood next to her Guardian/best friend, who looked down at her and smiled. Kneeling down to offer a hand to climb on, which Alex did, and was then placed onto her shoulder to watch the major twin fight eachother in Super Smash Bros: Brawl.

Alex was feeling a lot better, and hoped that she wouldn't get sick again…

She really hoped.

**(A/N: Done! If you guys want me to continue, then let me know by reviewing! As for my other stories, I will write more chapters soon, but I can't promise you anything… Anyway, review review review!)**

**(( Camigirl215 out for now!))**


	2. The Common Cold

**Alex's Sick Days. Ch.2**

**(A/N: this chapter is a little gift for Tatyana Witwicky. Her OC, Tai, also gets sick the same day as my OC, Alex. They both get the Common Cold and they both have to stay in the Med-Bay until the cold goes away… And that will take a while, like, two weeks at most. That's my guess how a cold would last. Alex and Tai are in for a ride of sickness.. Oh joy…)**

**~~~~No One's POV.~~**

It has been a month since Alex has gotten the stomach virus, and she has been more active to catch up in training with Ironhide, the Autobot's weapon specialist.

Alex had woken up one morning feeling stuffed up, eye watery and a dull violet optic, nose running, and throat very sore…

And that's when the sneezing has started.

"**ACHOO!**"

Alex sluggishly got out of her comfortable bed and walked towards her bathroom to take a shower and try to relax.

Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime woke up with a stuffed up nose, watery eye and a dull azure optic, head was stuffed up and had a nasty headache, very sore throat, and felt like slag.

She was currently lying down on the human sized berth that was in her apartment that was in the middle of the base. Tai sluggishly got out of the human sized berth and walked to the her personal bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

With Alex, she had finished her shower and had changed back into her pajamas, which was a light blue tank top and black fuzzy pajama bottoms that had cute skulls on them.

"**ACHOO!** Ugh…"

With Tai, she had finished her shower and had changed back into her pajamas, which were a black tank top, and light green fuzzy pajama bottoms.

She grabbed her iPhone and then started to text her fellow Techno-Organic; Alex.

Hey Alex… I might be unable to hand out today. I feel like slag and my head's all stuffed up, my nose is runny, and I just feel awful right now.

About a minute later, she received a text from Alex.

_You too huh? I feel the same way. Maybe we both caught a nasty cold or something like that?_

Tai groaned softly and sat down on the sofa, texting back 'But I never get sick!'

_Same here. Right now I'm lying down in bed, watching some TV. Gross! I just sneezed on my iPhone screen!_

Tai had laughed at that. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she too, had sneezed hard, but luckily she had covered her mouth.

I hate getting sick… Last time when I had gotten sick, I had the Chicken Pox… Which sucked.

_Heh, I remember getting that when I was seven and thank god that it's a one- time thing…_

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door, so, getting up, she walked over to the door to open it. Only to be shocked she saw her dad with the look of concern in his holoform eyes.

"Dad? What's up?" Tai asked while her voice sounded a little hoarse. That made the Prime look at her with more concern.

"I wanted to check up on you to see if you were still in recharge." He told her as he gently placed a hand on his daughter's forehead, only to feel heat.

His holoform then disappeared and Optimus' true form walked up and then to gently scoop up his daughter and held her close while walking towards the Med-Bay.

With Alex, Roulette went to check up on her Charge to see if she was alright. Once she got to Alex's quarters, she transformed and activated her holoform and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled 'coming.' Roulette's holoform eyes had shown concern.

Alex then opened the door to see her best friend/guardian standing there with a look of deep concern.

"Hey Roulette." Alex said as her voice was hoarse and sounded a little scratchy.

"Hey squirt, I wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing, and now I know how you're doing." She told the techno-organic as she placed a gently hand on the girl's forehead, only to feel heat coming off of her forehead.

"I woke up feeling like this…" Alex told her as she sighed softly. Roulette then de-activated her holoform and transformed back into her true form, gently scooping the girl up, she then headed towards the Med-Bay.

**~~~~At The Med-Bay.~~**

Once Roulette and Alex arrived to the Medical Bay, they were surprised to see Optimus Prime and Tai in there.

Tai was sitting on one of the Autobot sized berths while Optimus was very gently rubbing her small back. They then looked up to see Roulette holding Alex as she walked inside and walked towards the berth where Tai was on.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Alex looked at Tai to see that she too, looked awful.

"Sadly… I'm just surprised that we both got sick on the same day." Alex had said.

Then the two Techno-Organics saw Ratchet walk out of his office and gave Roulette and Optimus a look, silently telling them to leave.

Optimus gave Tai a gentle fatherly kiss on the head while Alex hugged Roulette's pointer finger. And with that, the two bots had left the Med-Bay.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two girls sneezed at the same time.

"**ACHOO!**" Making them both groan slightly.

And after that sneeze, Ratchet then scanned both of them.

"Hmm. It appears that both of you have gotten the Common cold." He told them as he walked back into his office to get two human sized water bottles. Walking back out, he walked up to the girls to hand them the two water bottles; which they gladly took and started to drink the water slowly.

"But what I'm wondering, is how we caught it on the same day?" Alex had asked the CMO.

Ratchet was about to answer when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran in to see if Alex was alright.

"Is she gonna be okay Ratchet?" Sideswipe had asked.

"Roulette told us that Alex was sick again." Said Sunstreaker.

"Why don't you two look and find out." Alex told them, slightly startled.

The major twins saw Alex and their optics widened slightly. Looking to see Alex and Tai that their faces gave off their answer.

"Whoa, you two look like slag." Sideswipe said to them. The two girls had just rolled their eyes/optics at them.

"Naw duh." Was their reply.

After a few minutes later, the major twins had told them to get better soon. Which made them smile at that.

**~~~~Time Skip, No One's POV.~~**

Tai had received texts from her Sparkmate; Jazz. Her best friends that were; Fantasy, Maple, Jaacs, and her cousin, Sam.

Alex was currently texting Roulette, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

Ratchet had moved the two of them to the human part of the Medical Bay where Alex had been before when she had woken up from being out for two days straight. Ratchet also gave them something to eat and drink for lunch.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do we have to stay in the Med-Bay?"

"Until our damn colds go away." Was her reply.

"Ugh…"

"Hey, think about it, we don't have to put up with Prowl for a week or two." Tai had said while turning her head at Alex, who had chuckled at the thought of not dealing with Prowl.

Suddenly, the two of them had sneezed loudly, then groaning at the hardness of the sneeze.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long two weeks in the Med-Bay…

**(A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter! If you did, please leave a review!)**

**(Camigirl215 out for now!)**


	3. Author's Note

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
